


Stovetop v. Electric

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Tea, kettles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: I wrote this after seeing something on Tumblr about the Brit Johnlock fans hating American fans miswriting stories by having someone make tea using a stovetop instead of an electric kettle.  Thoughts of Eames and Arthur came immediately to mind, as they so often do.





	

Eames' shirts hanging in his closet didn't meant it.

Eames' socks turning Arthur's whites splotchy pink didn't meant it.

Eames on Arthur's sofa ("not couch, darling, sofa") alternating screams of delight and rage during the World Cup didn't mean it.

Even Eames bringing a bedraggled stray in with one floppy ear and the same forlorn, hopeful, expression as Eames didn't meant it.

No, it wasn't until the day Eames' tidy little electric kettle appeared on Arthur's kitchen counter that he knew for sure they were living together.

He smiled and put his own stovetop kettle on top of the fridge, for storage, with a friendly pat goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing something on Tumblr about the Brit Johnlock fans hating American fans miswriting stories by having someone make tea using a stovetop instead of an electric kettle. Thoughts of Eames and Arthur came immediately to mind, as they so often do.


End file.
